


Totally not a fight club

by kirastorm



Series: Universal [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: Wolfgang and Ronon don't have a fight club. Rodney disagrees.





	Totally not a fight club

“These two idiots have started some sort of insane fight club!” Rodney spat, face red. 

"It's not a fight club." Wolfgang offered

"Totally not a fight club." Ronon agreed

"Ok, what is it then? Do you two just parkour across the city and occasionally attack each other?" Sheppard asked wryly.

"Yes" Wolfgand replied

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Ronon said. “Have to have more than two people for a club." 

"And I don't count, no one else plays in me." Wolfgang added. 

"And why are you so upset about this?" Sheppard asked, pointing at Rodney. 

"Last week this idiot" Rodney jabbed in Wolfgangs direction, "Swung down a flight of stairs and almost kicked me in the face!"

"Almost! Almost!" Wolfgang objected.

"Then that big furry moron came flying down after him and knocked him into me! I broke my tablet! I bruised my back" Rodney finished.

"You bruised your ass McKay." Ronon corrected. "It was actually your ass." 

"Not helping buddy." Sheppard face palmed.

"Then this morning, I was down at the west dock, enjoying some coffee, when they came racing out the door and whacked me over!" Rodney yelled. 

"Ronon caught him!" Wolfgang interjected.

"AND THEN," Rodney screamed, his face purple, "WE BOTH FELL OFF THE DOCK AND INTO THE GOD DAMN OCEAN." 

"I helped you back out" Ronon offered.

Rodney dissolved into squeaking, hand waving incoherent rage. 

"Look no more parkour fight club!" Sheppard ordered. "Now get out so I can calm him down."

"CALM!?!? I AM PERFECTLY CALM. I AM COOL AS A CUCUMBER AND I AM GOING TO MURDER ALL OF YOU." Rodney roared. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed most of this and woke up giggling.


End file.
